Dime! Unit 6½ - Harry Potter Talk
by Barbara Fett
Summary: What if there were a unit in my Spanish textbook devoted to Harry Potter? This is that unit. Like the textbook, this is mostly (but not entirely) in Spanish.
1. Intro and Beginning of Lesson 1

A/N: "¡Dime!" is the title of my Spanish textbook; for those who don't know, it's pronounced _dee-may. _In creating this unit, I am both learning more Spanish myself and teaching it to readers (you have to already know some Spanish to get this). This unit is set up exactly the same way as the units in the actual textbook: it is divided into three lessons, each with many different activities and a test. I will explain each thing as I come to it. It's called Unit 6½ because it would go in between Units 6 and 7 in the book. This chapter contains the titles of the unit and the first lesson, and the opening questions for the lesson. Students of Spanish are welcome to email me their answers to any and all questions and activities in this unit.   


**Unidad 6½**   
¡Vamos a aprender magia! 

Lección 1   
¡Bienvenidos al mundo mágico! 

_Anticipemos_   
¿Qué piensas tú? 

1. Como todos sabemos, los libros de "Harry Potter" son populares en muchos países. ¿Por qué crees son tan populares?   
2. Hay tres escuelas de magia de que sabemos. ¿Crees que hay otros? ¿Por qué?   
3. ¿Crees que hay una escuela de magia en un país hispano? ¿Cuáles son las semejanzas entre esa escuela y Hogwarts? ¿Cuáles son las diferencias?   
4. ¿De qué vas a poder hablar al final de la lección?   


Disclaimer (I'm only going to say this once): The format belongs to D.C. Heath and Company, a division of Houghton Mifflin Company. All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :-) 


	2. Vocabulario 6½1

Dime-2 A/N: Every lesson has a vocabulary list. Its purpose (here, anyway) is to inform students of the meanings of the words used elsewhere in the lesson. You may already know some of them; the real book repeats words, too.   
About the chapter titles: The tag "6½-1" means that this chapter is part of Unit 6½, Lesson 1. The same will apply to the other lessons later.   


**Vocabulario 6½-1**

En el mundo mágico:   
el mundo mágico _magical world (wizarding world)_   
la escoba _broom, broomstick_   
encantado(a) _enchanted_   
el encanto/hechizo _spell, charm _(n.)   
la hechicera _witch_   
el hechicero _wizard_ (I used these because _brujo(a) _had too negative a connotation)   
la magia _magic_ (n.)   
mágico(a) _magical_   
Nuncamagio(a) _Muggle _(both adj. and n.; I made it up)   
la potencia _power_   
la vara _wand_

Clases:   
clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras_ DATDA class_   
clase de encantos/hechizos _Charms class_   
clase de herbologia _Herbology class_   
clase de pociones _Potions class_   
clase de transfiguración _Transfiguration class_

Verbos:   
aprender_ to learn_   
borrar_ to erase_   
convertirse _to become_   
descubrir_ to discover_   
escoger _to choose_   
emitir_ to emit_   
golpear_ to hit_   
nacer_ to be born_   
sentarse_ to sit, to sit down_   
significar_ to mean_   
usar_ to use_   
volar_ to fly_

Palabras y expresiones:   
además _besides_   
ambos _both_   
el andén_ platform_   
la barrera_ barrier_   
¡Bienvenidos! _Welcome!_   
la bola_ ball_   
el boticario_ apothecary_   
el boleto_ ticket_   
el bolígrafo_ ballpoint pen_   
la callejuela_ alley_   
la campanilla de puerta_ doorbell_   
celoso(a)_ jealous_   
la chimenea_ chimney_   
la chispa_ spark_   
el dependiente_ salesclerk_   
el deporte_ sport_   
la diferencia _difference_   
el director_ director, principal (of a school)_   
dudoso(a)_ doubtful_   
el equipo _team_   
el gobierno_ government_   
interesado(a)_ interested_   
orgulloso(a)_ proud_   
el pergamino_ parchment_   
la pluma_ quill (pen)_   
por ejemplo _for example_   
el regalo_ gift, present_   
la semejanza _similarity_   
sin_ without_   
la sorpresa_ surprise_   
Ven._ Come. Come here._   
la verdad_ truth_


	3. Para Empezar 6½1

A/N: The section "Para Empezar" ("To Begin") is there to introduce the subject matter for the lesson. It is entirely in Spanish and is intended to be translated into English. If this were the actual textbook, there would be pictures of the things the text is talking about . . . too bad . . .   


[1] ¡Qué castillo más grande!, ¿no? Es Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia del mundo. Los hechizeros hacen cosas maravillosas aquí todos los días.   
[2] Por ejemplo, unos estudiantes saben volar en escoba. Juegan un deporte muy interesante con sus escobas y cuatro bolas encantadas. Hay cuatro equipos en la escuela.   
[3] Ahora los estudiantes están en la clase de transfiguración. Tienen que cambiar cosas ordinarias a otras cosas. ¡Es increíble!   
[4] Hogwarts es parte del mundo mágico. El mundo mágico es un secreto enorme. Los Nuncamagios no lo conocen. Es muy similar al mundo normal - ambos tienen escuelas, deportes, periódicos, gobiernos, y personas interesantes y famosas. La diferencia principal es que los hechizeros no usan la electricidad, porque saben usar magia.   
[5] Hay escuelas de magia en muchos países - Inglaterra, Francia, Bulgaria, China, Australia, Estados Unidos, y México. El Colegio Santa Teresa está en México. Está en un templo azteca.   
[6] A veces, personas nacen en el mundo Nuncamagio con las potencias de un hechizero. Cuando ése ocurre, un hechizero encuentra a la persona y le dice del mundo mágico. ¡Qué bien para esa persona! 


	4. ¿Qué Decimos? 6½1

A/N: ¿Qué Decimos? (What Do We Say?) is another section that is intended to be translated from Spanish to English. In the textbook, it appears in comic-book form; here, it's a screenplay. The ¿Qué Decimos? sections from Lessons 1, 2, and 3 can be put together to form a connected story. The sentence right after each number is the title of the subsection.   


**¿Qué Decimos?**   
Al descubrir el mundo mágico

[1] Necesito hablar con Riqui Chávez.   
¿Recuerdas a la familia Chávez? Si no, son una familia típica de la Ciudad de México. Tienen tres hijos: Daniel, Alicia, y Riqui. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Riqui, y va a recibir una sorpresa . . .   
(Toda la familia está cantando, y Alicia está golpiendo la piñata)   
_Todos: _(cantando) Dale, dale, dale, ¡no pierdas el tino! ¡Mide la distancia, que hay en el camino!   
(El timbre de puerta suena. El papá lo responde.)   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Hola. ¿Es usted el Sr. Chávez?   
_Papá: _Sí. ¿Por qué?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Necesito hablar con Riqui Chávez. ¿Está aquí?   
_Papá: _Sí . . . Un momentito, por favor . . .   
(Papá regresa a la familia.)   
_Papá: _¡Riqui! Ven. Tienes un visita.   
_Riqui: _¿Quién es?   
_Papá: _No sé . . . Está en la puerta . . .   
(Papá y Riqui vienen a la puerta.)   
_Sr. Gonzales: _(A Riqui) Buenas tardes, muchacho. Yo soy Eduardo Gonzales, y tengo una sorpresa grande para tí.   
_Riqui: _¿Es otro regalo?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Pues, no exactamente . . . ¿Podemos sentarse y hablar?   
_Papá: _Sí. Entra, por favor.   
[2] ¿Cómo que yo soy hechizero?   
(Los Chávez y el Sr. Gonzales están sentados en la sala.)   
_Riqui: _¿Qué es la sorpresa?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Es un anuncio muy importante. Riqui, eres hechizero.   
(Silencio.)   
_Riqui: ¿Cómo? _¿Cómo que yo soy hechizero?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Es la verdad. Tus padres y tus hermanos son personas normales - los llamamos "Nuncamagios." Pero tú eres especial. Tienes potencias mágicas.   
_Papá: _¿Por qué es Riqui el único hechizero de la familia?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _A veces, un hechizero o una hechizera nace en una familia Nuncamagio. No sabemos por qué.   
_Mamá: _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Mi hijo es hechizero? Voy a creerlo cuando lo veo.   
_Sr. Gonzales:_ Ustedes van a verlo cuando Riqui aprende usar magia. Riqui, te invito al Colegio Santa Teresa. Todos los hechizeros de Centroamérica aprenden magia allí. Yo soy el director del colegio.   
_Alicia:_ ¡Qué bien! Debes ir, Riqui. Me gustaría mucho ver magia.   
_Riqui: _¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué dicen?   
_Papá: _Es gran oportunidad, ¿no?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _¡Sí!   
_Papá:_ Entonces, sí, te permito ir.   
_Mamá:_ Yo no estoy segura que creo este . . .   
_Sr. Gonzales:_ ¿Quieren venir a la Calle Encantada conmigo? Es donde los hechizeros van de compras. Además, hay que comprar unas cosas allí para Riqui.   
_Riqui: ¡Vamos!_ Pero primero, vamos a comer el pastel y helado.   
_Daniel:_ Buena idea. ¿Quiere usted una pieza de pastel, Sr. Gonzales?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Sí, gracias.   
[3]¡Es fantástica!   
(Los Chávez y el Sr. Gonzales entran en una tienda pequeña.)   
_Marcos: _¡Hola, Sr. Gonzales! ¿Quiénes son ellos?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Son los Chávez. Su hijo Riqui es hechizero. (A la familia) Quiero presentarles a Marcos, dependiente de aquí de El Arco.   
_Marcos: _Mucho gusto.   
_Papá: _Igualmente.   
_Sr. Gonzales: _La entrada a la Calle Encantada está en este pared. Hay que golpear el pared con una vara . . .   
(El Sr. Gonzales golpea el pared con su vara y una entrada abre.)   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Bienvenidos a la Calle Encantada.   
_Riqui: _¡Es fantástica!   
_Alicia: _¡Hay tantas tiendas!   
_Mamá: _Es verdadera . . . ¿Adónde vamos primero?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Al banco. El dinero de los hechizeros es diferente. Hay que cambiar el dinero que tienen.   
_Papá: _Bien. 


	5. Charlemos Un Poco 6½1

A/N: The title of this section means "Let's Chat a Little." This is where the written sentence-building exercises are.   


**Charlemos Un Poco**

A. ¿Son hechizeros o no? Ya conoces a estas personas. Di si son hechizeros(as) o Nuncamagios(as).   
MODELO Alicia   
**Alicia es Nuncamagia.**

1. Riqui   
2. el Sr. Gonzales   
3. Daniel   
4. los padres de Riqui   
5. Marcos   
6. Harry Potter y sus amigos   
7. los tíos de Harry Potter   
8. los padres de Hermione 

B. Dos tipos de potencia. ¿Se usa magia o electricidad para hacer estas cosas? Contesta en oraciones completas, por favor. 

1. volar en escoba   
2. ver televisión   
3. convertirse invisible   
4. usar una computadora   
5. escuchar la radio   
6. borrar la memoria de alguien   
7. hablar por teléfono   
8. viajar por las chimeneas 

C. ¡Regalos! ¿Qué regalos recibió Riqui para su cumpleaños?   
MODELO Daniel / unos discos   
**Daniel le dio unos discos.**

1. Alicia / un sombrero   
2. su madre / pantalones nuevos   
3. su amigo Pepe / un reloj   
4. su padre / una camisa   
5. su abuelo / un suéter   
6. su abuela / helado 

CH. ¡Qué día! ¿Cómo están Riqui y su familia cuando descubren que Riqui es hechizero?   
MODELO Alicia / contento   
**Alicia está contenta.**

1. Daniel / un poco celoso   
2. Riqui / muy contento   
3. su madre / nervioso y dudoso   
4. su padre / interesado y orgulloso 


	6. Charlemos Un Poco Más and Dramatizacione...

A/N: There isn't much to these two sections, so I put them in the same chapter. They are both intended to be done with a partner. It is recommended that you write down what you say in "Let's Chat a Little More," but not in "Dramatizations."   


**Charlemos Un Poco Más**

A. ¿Te gustaría? Ask your partner if he or she would like to do the following things. 

1. leer más libros de Harry Potter   
2. ver la película de Harry Potter   
3. volar en escoba   
4. ir a una escuela de magia   
5. ir de compras en la Calle Encantada 

B. ¡Emociones! Imagine that you or someone you know has just been informed that he or she is a wizard or witch. Tell your partner how several people would feel about it. When you are finished, have your partner do the same.   


**Dramatizaciones**

A. ¡Es increíble! You are telling your partner about the magical world. Role-play the situation with a partner.   
**Tú: **Say hello. Say you have something very important to say.   
**Compañero(a):** Ask who the other person is.   
**Tú: **Introduce yourself and say that you are a (witch/wizard). Explain that such people really do exist and that it is important to keep it a secret.   
**Compañero(a): **Ask for proof.   
**Tú: **Give proof in the form of the spell of your choice. (The magic words are already Latin. Don't try to translate them into Spanish.)   
**Compañero(a): **Say that's wonderful. Ask why your partner is telling you this big secret.   
**Tú: **Answer that you know one of your partner's relatives from magic school, so your partner should know.   
**Compañero(a): **Say you didn't know that.   
**Tú: **Say that your partner knows that now. Say that you have to leave to go somewhere.   
**Compañero(a): **Say goodbye. 


	7. Impacto Cultural 6½1

A/N: "Cultural Impact" has two parts. The first part, "You don't say!", is a short dialogue that illustrates a difference between two cultures. In the book, the difference is between the U.S. and a Spanish-speaking country; in this unit, it's between wizards and Muggles. "And now, to read!", the second part, is basically an exercise in reading comprehension.   


**Impacto Cultural: ¡No me digas!**

El banco. Un hechizero joven va de compras con su padre, un Nuncamagio. Lee su conversación y luego contesta la pregunta que sigue. 

_Niño: _¡Te vas a encantar este lugar! Hay mucho que ver y hacer. Pero primero, necesito ir al banco para sacar dinero.   
_Padre: _¿Tienes cuenta de banco aquí?   
_Niño: _Sí. Pongo mucho de mi dinero allí.   
_Padre: _Pues, yo quiero mirar la gente. ¿Puedes ir al banco solo?   
_Niño: _Sí.   
_Padre: _Voy a esperarte aquí. Hasta luego.   
_Niño: _Hasta luego. 

_Quince minutos más tarde . . ._

_Padre: _¡Hijo! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Esperé quince minutos para tí!   
_Niño: _Sí. Éso es normal aquí. 

- ¿Por qué le sorprende al padre?   
**1. **El padre cree que el banco es peligroso para niños.   
**2. **El padre acaba de aprender que su hijo tiene cuenta de banco.   
**3. **El padre no cree que es necesario pasar quince minutos sacando dinero al banco. 

Check your answer at the end of this chapter. 

**Impacto Cultural: Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

Antes de empezar   
1. Do you go back-to-school shopping every year? What do you buy?   
2. Where do you go to buy things for school and why?   
3. How long does it usually take you to buy them?   
4. With whom do you shop? 

_Las calles de tiendas mágicas_

En muchas ciudades donde viven los hechizeros, hay una calle de tiendas mágicas. Como todo en el mundo mágico, es un secreto y los Nuncamagios no saben dónde queda. Usualmente, la entrada a la calle está en una tienda, un café, u otro lugar comercial. La entrada sólo abre con una vara. 

Las dos calles de tiendas mágicas que conocemos son la Callejuela "Diagon" en Londres y la Calle Encantada en la Ciudad de México. Tienen bancos, cafés, librerías, boticarios, y mucho más. 

Al entrar en la calle, muchos personas van al banco para sacar o cambiar dinero. Como unas escuelas Nuncamagias, las escuelas de magia les dan listas de suminstros a los estudiantes, y los estudiantes miran la lista y compran las cosas que necesitan. 

¿Y qué compran? Siempre tienen que comprar los libros para sus clases nuevas. Mientras los estudiantes Nuncamagios compran papel y bolígrafos, los estudiantes de magia compran plumas y pergamino. También los hechizeros necesitan ingredientes para pociones. Y para descansar después de tanto caminar, los estudiantes y sus familias o amigos toman algo en un café. Compran refrescos y helado. 

Los estudiantes nuevos tienen que comprar algo muy especial: una vara. El hechizero no escoge la vara; la vara escoge al hechizero. El hechizero tiene que probar varias varas hasta encuentra una que emite chispas. Ésa es la vara correcta para él. 

Con frecuencia, los estudiantes pasan todo el día en la calle comprando cosas para la escuela. Es un día muy importante para los hechizeros jóvenes. 

Verifiquemos   
**¿Quién es? **Is each of the following a characteristic of wizards, Muggles, or both?   
1. Compran papel y bolígrafos.   
2. Primero, van a la entrada secreta a la calle.   
3. Las escuelas les dan a los estudiantes listas de cosas para comprar.   
4. Compran varas.   
5. Compran ingredientes para pociones.   
6. Van a las tiendas en coche.   
7. Comen helado.   
8. Compran libros nuevos.   


(Answer to ¡No me digas!:   
1. There is no evidence of this. Try another answer.   
2. This may be true, but it is not the cause for his last statement. Try again.   
3. Correct! As you probably know, in wizard banks one must actually enter one's vault in order to withdraw money. Getting there and back was what took 15 minutes. The father, accustomed to ATMs and other computerized banking devices, did not expect it to take so long.) 


	8. ¡A Escuchar! 6½1

Dime L1 C8 A/N: "¡A Escuchar!" means "To Listen!" The textbook kit comes with cassettes that the class listens to while doing the ¡A Escuchar! activities. The point is to get students to understand spoken Spanish. To adapt that process for this setting, I have written the directions like the book would, and then written the stuff that would be on the tape in quotation marks. That includes repeating the things they say at the beginning of each real ¡A Escuchar! lesson. "Cuaderno de actividades" refers to the activities notebook, a thin, paperback, consumable (allowed to be written in) textbook that students in my Spanish classes get. The ¡A Escuchar! activity pages are in the activities notebook. One last thing: I have updated the vocabulary (Chapter 2). Please read it, it will help.   


"¡Dime! Uno. By Fabián Samaniego, Carol Brown, Patricia Carlin, Sidney Gorman, and Carol Sparks." 

"Cuaderno de actividades. A Escuchar. Unidad seis y media, lección uno." 

"Actividad A." 

**A. ¡Qué diferentes son!** ¿Quién dice estas cosas: un hechicero o un Nuncamagio? Escucha cada oración y escribe las respuestas. 

1. __________________   
2. __________________   
3. __________________   
4. __________________   
5. __________________   
6. __________________   
7. __________________   
8. __________________ 

"1. A mí me gusta mucho volar en escoba.   
2. Veo la televisión todos los días.   
3. Mis amigos y yo escuchamos discos compactos.   
4. Nunca salgo de mi casa sin mi vara.   
5. Hay una computadora en mi oficina.   
6. ¿Dónde está mi bolígrafo? Lo necesito ahora.   
7. Para hacer mi tarea, uso una pluma y pergamino.   
8. Compré ingredientes para pociones ayer." 

"Actividad B." 

**B. ¡Tu boleto viene! **El Sr. Gonzales está hablando por teléfono con Riqui Chávez. Primero lee las preguntas. Luego escucha su conversación y selecciona las respuestas mejores. 

1. ¿Dónde está el Sr. Gonzales?   
a. en su casa   
b. en un lugar público   
c. en el colegio   
2. Riqui va a recibir . . .   
a. un boleto.   
b. un sombrero.   
c. una camiseta.   
3. El tren va . . .   
a. a Guadalajara.   
b. a Plaza Universidad.   
c. al Colegio Santa Teresa.   
4. El tren sale del Andén . . .   
a. 42.   
b. 12¼.   
c. 9 y 3/4.   
5. ¿Quiénes pueden pasar por la barrera?   
a. los hechiceros   
b. los Nuncamagios   
c. los espías 

"Rin, rin.   
_Riqui: _¿Bueno?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _¿Eres tú, Riqui?   
_Riqui: _Sí. ¿Con quién hablo?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Soy el Sr. Gonzales. ¿Recuerdas a mí?   
_Riqui: _¡Claro que sí! Pero, creí que ustedes no usan teléfonos.   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Es verdad. Estoy usando un teléfono público.   
_Riqui: _Ah. ¿Por qué llama usted a mí?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Para decirte que tu boleto para el tren viene pronto.   
_Riqui: _¿Qué tren?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _El tren que va al Colegio Santa Teresa. Necesito explicar el boleto.   
_Riqui: _¿Qué hay para explicar?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _El boleto dice 'Andén doce y cuarto.' Significa que tienes que pasar por la barrera entre los andenes doce y trece. La barrera te permite pasar, porque eres hechicero.   
_Riqui: _¡Muy bien! ¿Cuándo voy a recibir el boleto?   
_Sr. Gonzales: _Muy pronto. Adiós, muchacho.   
_Riqui: _Adiós, señor." 

"Actividad C." 

**C. De compras. **¿Qué compró este estudiante? Escucha lo que dice y completa la lista. 

Lista   
4 _____________   
__ rollos de pergamino   
5 _____________   
1 _____________   
__ ingredientes para pociones   
1 _____________ 

"Cuando fui de compras en la Calle Encantada, compré mucho. Compré cuatro libros, quince rollos de pergamino, y cinco plumas. Luego compré un manto nuevo. También compré varias ingredientes para pociones . . . a ver . . . siete cosas diferentes. Finalmente, compré un helado. Y . . . es todo." 

"Fin de A Escuchar, unidad seis y media, lección uno." 


	9. Prueba 6½1

A/N: "Prueba" means "test." I'm not going to post the answers to this part. Send me your answers and I'll tell you if they're right.   


**Prueba 6½-1**

A. Completa estas oraciones con nombres o adjetivos.   
1. Los ____________ saben usar magia.   
2. Los ____________ no lo usan.   
3. Una ____________ es mágica, y es de madera.   
4. Una ____________ mágica puede volar.   
5. Recibimos ____________ los días festivos.   
6. En muchos deportes, hay una ____________.   
7. Hay ____________ entre los ____________ en la estación.   
8. Yo gané el trofeo. Estoy ____________.   
9. Escribimos con ____________ o ____________.   
10. No usamos ____________ hoy día. Usamos papel. 

B. Conjugar los verbos en el párrafo siguiente. Este párrafo usa el indicativo, el pretérito, el imperfecto y hasta el subjuntivo. (_The last two aren't really supposed to be in Dime 1, but I had to say what I had to say.)_

Éste es el cuento de Riqui hasta aquí. Él (celebrar) su cumpleaños con su familia y un visitante (venir). El visitante (ser) el Sr. Gonzales. El Sr. Gonzales (entrar) en la casa y (hablar) con la familia. Él (decir) que Riqui (ser) hechizero y le (invitar) al Colegio Santa Teresa, donde los estudiantes (aprender) magia y (volar) en escoba. Finalmente, Riqui (decidir) ir. Luego la familia y el Sr. Gonzales (comer) pastel y helado, y (ir) de compras en la Calle Encantada.   
Mucho más tarde, el Sr. Gonzales (llamar) a Riqui y (decir), "Tu boleta para el tren (venir) pronto." En la próxima lección, ¡Riqui (ir) a la escuela! 


	10. Beginning of Lesson 2

A/N: It's back! I've edited Lesson 1 for word choices and grammar, and I _finally _got Lesson 2 up. Yay! In this lesson: names for more magical items, including foods, and the next part of Riqui's story!   


Lección 2   
¡Tomo el tren a la escuela! 

_Anticipemos_   
¿Qué piensas tú? 

1. ¿Adónde fuiste en tu última vacación? ¿Cómo viajaste?   
2. Al viajar, ¿compraste comidas o bebidas? ¿Cuáles?   
3. Recuerda lo que pasa en Harry Potter y la piedra filósofal, Capítulo 6. ¿Son similares a tus experiencias o diferentes?   
4. ¿De qué vas a poder hablar al final de la lección? 


	11. Vocabulario 6½2

**Vocabulario 6½-2**

Viaje:   
a pie _ on foot_   
el andén_ platform_   
el autobús _ bus_   
el avión_ airplane_   
el coche_ car_   
el tráfico _traffic_   
el transporte_ transport_   
el tren _train_   
el viaje_ travel (n.)_   
la bicicleta_ bicycle_

Comidas y bebidas:   
las albóndigas _meatballs_   
el azúcar _sugar_   
el chicle _gum_   
la fresa _strawberry_   
los Frijoles de Todo Sabor _Every Flavor Beans_   
el helado _ ice cream_   
el huevo _egg_   
el jugo de calabasa común _pumpkin juice_   
la manzana _apple_   
el pan _bread_   
el plátano _banana_   
el pollo _chicken_   
la rana de chocolate _chocolate frog_   
la sandía _watermelon_   
las uvas _grapes_   
la vainilla _vanilla_

Palabras y expresiones:   
abrochar _to fasten_   
almorzar _to eat lunch_   
agrio(a) _ sour_   
atestado _crowded_   
bromear_ to joke_   
la cabina _ cabin (of an airplane)_   
caliente _warm, hot_   
el casco _helmet_   
la cocina _kitchen_   
crecer_ to grow_   
desayunar _ to eat breakfast_   
dejar_ to leave_   
disponible _ available_   
ducharse _to take a shower_   
durar _to last_   
el (la) empleado(a)_ employee_   
escondido_ hidden_   
hacia_ toward_   
el horno _ oven_   
levantarse _ to get up_   
manejar_ to drive_   
No seas ridícula. _Don't be ridiculous._   
el pasaje_ fare_   
permitir_ to permit_   
ponerse _to put on_   
saltar _ to jump_   
el suceso _event_   
Te quiero. _I love you._


	12. Para Empezar 6½2

**PARA EMPEZAR 6½-2******

Medios de transporte a las escuelas

[1] Para los estudiantes, siempre hay que llegar a la escuela. Hay muchos medios de llegar allí. ¿Cuáles son?   
[2] Muchos estudiantes van a la escuela en autobús. Esos estudiantes tienen que levantarse temprano, salir de la casa y subir al autobús antes de que salga. Es muy atestado, pero los estudiantes nunca llegan tarde a las escuelas.   
[3] Pocos estudiantes van en coche. Es mas cómodo que el autobús, pero siempre hay mucho tráfico y es posible que estos estudiantes lleguen tarde.   
[4] Otros estudiantes van a pie. Sólo los que viven cerca de la escuela pueden ir a pie. Es el medio de transporte más facil de todo.   
[5] A unos estudiantes les gusta llegar a la escuela en bicicleta. Ellos también viven cerca de la escuela. Tienen que llevar cascos y tener cuidado con el tráfico.   
[6] Ahora, recuerda a los estudiantes de magia. Ellos usualmente viven en su escuela. Por eso, llegan a la escuela en tren. Su viaje dura todo el día. 

Y tú, ¿cómo llegas a tu escuela? 


	13. ¿Qué Decimos? 6½2

**¿Qué Decimos?**   
Al viajar a una escuela de magia

[1] ¡Hoy es el día grande!   
Por fin es el primer de septiembre. Hoy los estudiantes del Colegio Santa Teres toman el tren a la escuela.   
_Mamá:_ ¡Riqui! ¡Es hora de levantarte! ¡Hoy es el día grande!   
_Riqui: _¡Ah, sí! Vengo.   
(Riqui se levanta inmediatamente, se ducha, y se pone su manto y su sombrero. Luego se pone sus zapatos y va a la cocina para desayunar.)   
(Después:)   
_Mamá: _Pues, ¿estás listo?   
_Riqui: _Sí, mamá . . . poco nervioso, pero listo.   
_Mamá:_ Bueno. Vamos.   
[2] ¡El andén es escondido!   
_Riqui:_ Pues, aquí estamos.   
_Mamá:_ ¿Tienes tu boleto?   
_Riqui:_ Sí, claro.   
_Mamá: _¿Dónde está el tren?   
_Riqui: _Está detrás de esa barrera. Ya sabes que tengo que salirte ahora.   
_Mamá:_ Ah, sí, el andén que necesitas es escondido de los Nuncamagios. Adiós, hijo. Te quiero.   
_Riqui:_ Adiós, mami.   
(Riqui camina hacia la barrera y desaparece.)   
(En el andén doce y cuarto:)   
_Riqui: _¡Fantástico!   
[3] ¿Quieren algo de comer?   
(Ahora son las doce y media y Riqui está en el tren con sus nuevos amigos, Chela y Tomás. Una señora les trae comida.)   
_Señora: _¡Buenas tardes! ¿Quieren algo de comer?   
_Chela:_ ¡Sí!   
_Riqui: _Yo soy nuevo aquí . . . ¿Qué hay de comer?   
_Señora: _¡Bienvenido! Hay sándwiches de toda clase. Hay jugo de calabasa común de beber. Hay chicle, Frijoles de Todo Sabor, y helado.   
_Riqui:_ ¿Frijoles de Todo Sabor?   
_Tomás: _Sí, son muy populares en nuestro mundo. Tienen todos los sabores que puedes imaginar: fresa, chocolate, manzana, vainilla . . . y a veces yerba, huevo, café, y mucho más.   
_Riqui: _¡Qué interesante! (A la señora) Me gustaría un sándwich de queso, los Frijoles de Todo Sabor, un helado de chocolate, y jugo de calabasa común.   
_Tomás: _Para mí, un sándwich de jamón y otro jugo.   
_Chela: _Hay ranas de chocolate, ¿no?   
_Señora: _Claro.   
_Chela:_ Bien. Quiero un sándwich de pollo, una rana de chocolate, y el jugo.   
_Señora:_ Muy bien. (Ella les sirve la comida.)   
[4] ¡Estamos aquí!   
(Mucho más tarde, el tren llega en otra estación.)   
_Tomás: _¡Por fin, estamos aquí!   
_Chela:_ ¡Qué bien!   
(Las puertas del tren abren y los estudiantes bajan.)   
_Un Hombre:_ ¡Hola, niños! ¿Son ustedes los estudiantes nuevos?   
_Riqui:_ Sí, señor.   
_Hombre:_ Bienvenidos. Ahora, vengan conmigo. Les voy a llevar a la escuela. Soy el profesor Miramontes.   
_Riqui: _Riqui Chávez, mucho gusto.   
(Los estudiantes y el profesor miran la escuela.)   
_Tomás: _¡Muy bien! ¡Es fantástica!   
_Sr. Miramontes:_ De acuerdo. Mira allí. Todos los estudiantes van a la escuela en estas calandrias.   
_Riqui: _¡Vamos! 


	14. Charlemos Un Poco 6½2

**Charlemos Un Poco******

A. ¡Qué día! ¿En qué órden occurrieron estas cosas? Escribe números en los espacios.   
___ Riqui salió de la casa.   
___ Riqui pasó por la barrera.   
___ Riqui y sus amigos conocieron al profesor Miramontes.   
___ La señora sirvió la comida.   
___ Riqui dijo, "¿Frijoles de Todo Sabor?   
___ Riqui se levantó.   
___ La mamá de Riqui dijo, "¡Hoy es el día grande!" 

B. ¡Son muy ricos! Según Chela, ¿cuáles Frijoles de Todo Sabor son buenos y cuáles son malos?   
MODELO chocolate / bueno   
**El sabor chocolate es bueno.******

1. vainilla / bueno   
2. yerba / malo   
3. sandía / bueno   
4. melón / malo   
5. fresa / bueno   
6. bizcocho / bueno   
7. manzana / malo   
8. pan / malo 

C. ¿Cómo llegaste? Anita está en una fiesta. Quiere saber cómo llegaron los invitados. ¿Qué dicen cuando Anita les pregunta?   
MODELO ella / a pie   
**Ella vino a pie.******

1. él / en coche   
2. Marta y Tere / en el metro   
3. yo / en bicicleta   
4. tú / en autobús   
5. nosotros / a pie   
6. ellos / en coche 


	15. Charlemos Un Poco Más and Dramatizacione...

**Charlemos Un Poco Más******

A. Los sabores. Ask your partner if he/she likes the following flavors of Every Flavor Beans.   
MODELO **Tú: ¿Te gusta el sabor _______?**   
** Compañero(a): Sí, me gusta. ** o **No, no me gusta.******

1. chocolate   
2. pan   
3. limonada   
4. café   
5. yerba   
6. sal   
7. fresa   
8. plátano 

B. Entrevista. You are writing an article for the travel section of the newspaper. Ask your partner where he/she has gone recently, how he/she got there, and what he/she did. Be sure to ask at least 8 questions. 

**Dramatizaciones******

El viaje. You and your partner resume the roles you had in the previous _Dramatizaciones_. You are now discussing travel. 

Tú: Say that it's almost time for the school year to begin, and that the train leaves in three days.   
Compañero(a): Ask where the students board the train.   
Tú: Answer that they board at platform twelve and a quarter.   
Compañero(a): Ask where that is.   
Tú: Answer that it's hidden. Say that the students will travel all day.   
Compañero(a): Say that's interesting. Ask your partner to say hello to your relative for you.   
Tú: Say that you will. Say goodbye. 


	16. Impacto Cultural 6½2

**Impacto Cultural: ¡No me digas!******

En la estación. Una hechizera está en la estación de tren y está buscando su andén. Lee lo que dice y contesta la pregunta que sigue. 

_Muchacha: _Aquí estoy en la estación. Necesito encontrar el andén doce y cuarto. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Debe estar entre los andenes doce y trece, pero no lo veo . . .   
(Ella habla a un empleado de la estación.)   
Perdón, señor. ¿Dónde está el andén doce y cuarto?   
_Empleado: _¿Estás bromeando? No seas ridícula.   
_Muchacha: _Lo siento, señor . . . (Ella deja del empleado.) Los Nuncamagios no me van a ayudar. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? 

- La muchacha tiene razón. Los Nuncamagios no la van a ayudar. ¿Que debe de hacer?   
1. seguir buscando   
2. correr por la barrera entre los andenes 12 y 13   
3. encontrar a otra hechizero(a) 

**Impacto Cultural: Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

Antes de empezar   
1. When you go on a long trip, what form of transportation do you usually take?   
2. Do you get anything to eat on the way, and if so, what?   
3. Do you bring something to do on the trip? 

_Las comidas de los hechizeros___

En el mundo Nuncamagio, la comida que se sirve en viaje usualmente es mal. A pocas personas les gustan las comidas que se sirven en los aviones. En el mundo mágico, no es así. Allí en el transporte principal, el tren, hay comida muy buena. 

En Inglaterra, una persona viajando a Hogwarts puede almorzar en el tren. Puede comer "pasteles calderones" y pasteles y jugo de calabasa común. También hay una gran selección de dulces: chicle, Frijoles de Todo Sabor, ranas de chocolate, y mucho más. Es divertido comer los frijoles, porque nunca sabes cuál sabor vas a encontrar. 

Las ranas de chocolate son interesantes también. Cuando abres una, la rana salta, pero no es realmente viviente. Las ranas vienen con una tarjeta de "Hechizeras y Hechizeros Famosos." La foto en la tarjeta es encantada y puede mover. 

En México, hay un tren similar. Todas estas comidas son disponibles en el tren mexicano, y tacos y burritos también. La comida es un parte importante del viaje. 

Verifiquemos   
**¿Cierto o falso?**   
1. La comida en los aviones es buenísima.   
2. El transporte principal de los hechizeros es el tren.   
3. El chicle no se permite en el tren.   
4. Los frijoles sólo tienen treinta sabores.   
5. Hay ratones de chocolate que saltan.   
6. En México se sirve burritos y tacos en el tren.   


(Answer to ¡No me digas!:   
1. This answer is incorrect. Try again.   
2. Platform 12 ¼ is indeed located between platforms 12 and 13. Students of Colegio Santa Teresa must pass through the magical barrier to reach it. This is the correct answer.   
3. This would help, but it is not the quickest course of action. Try another answer.) 


	17. ¡A Escuchar! 6½2

**¡A Escuchar!******

"¡Dime! Uno. By Fabián Samaniego, Carol Brown, Patricia Carlin, Sidney Gorman, and Carol Sparks." 

"Cuaderno de actividades. A Escuchar. Unidad seis y media, lección dos. Actividad A." 

**A. Viajes.** ¿Cómo viajan las personas que hablan? Escribe _coche, tren, avión, _o _autobús_ en la línea.   
1. __________________   
2. __________________   
3. __________________   
4. __________________   
5. __________________   
6. __________________   
7. __________________ 

"1. Necesito comprar más gasolina.   
2. Aquí está la puerta de seguridad.   
3. Hay más que bastante pasaje aquí.   
4. Ahora ustedes están libres para mover en la cabina.   
5. No olviden a abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, niños.   
6. Voy al andén 26.   
7. Paga el conductor cuando subes." 

"Actividad B." 

**B. Gustos. **¿Cómo se sienten estas personas sobre estas comidas? Escucha las oraciones e indica si son positivos (P) o negativos (N). 

1. P N   
2. P N   
3. P N   
4. P N   
5. P N   
6. P N   
7. P N   
8. P N   
9. P N   
10. P N 

"1. Tu madre hace sándwiches muy buenos.   
2. ¡Ay! La sopa está fría.   
3. No me gustan las albóndigas.   
4. Recomiendo las enchiladas.   
5. Estas uvas están agrias.   
6. El pan está fresca y calienta. Me gusta mucho.   
7. Mi plátano está negro.   
8. El melón es mi postre favorito.   
9. Hay demasiado azúcar en este café.   
10. ¡Este pastel está perfecta!" 

"Fin de A Escuchar, unidad seis y media, lección dos." 


	18. Prueba 6½2

**Prueba 6½-2**

A. Completa las oraciones con nombres o adjetivos.   
1. La ____________ es una fruta roja.   
2. Se necesita carne para preparar ____________.   
3. Ella espera el ____________ en la esquina.   
4. Acabo de remover el ____________ del horno.   
5. Me gusta manejar el ____________ con las ventanas abiertas.   
6. ¿No quieres montar a tu ____________?   
7. La comida favorita de Riqui es ____________.   
8. Las ____________ crecen bien en los climas calientes. 

B. Escribe un verbo apropiado en cada espacio.   
1. ¿Qué es el verbo para comer por la mañana? ____________   
2. ¿Qué es el verbo para comer por el mediodía? ____________   
3. La pelicula va a ____________ una hora y media.   
4. Las ranas ____________ por los ríos.   
5. Podemos ____________ cuando tenemos dieciséis años.   
6. Las profesoras no ____________ chicle en las clases.   
7. Hay que ____________ bastante temprano para que no llegues tarde en la escuela.   
8. ¡No uses toda el agua caliente cuando ____________! 


End file.
